Hoodie Thief
by ForgetMyInsanity
Summary: A one-shot story about Jess taking Nick's hoodie one day. Nothing much to say besides that. Enjoy.


Normally the morning didn't wake up Nick. It was quiet enough for him to sleep until noon, but then again anything normal flies out the window when Jess is there. He groaned and blinked until his vision cleared up. He was most definitely _not_ a morning person. He wasn't fully awake so he didn't account the yelling coming from outside. He scratched his head and then he continued to (regrettably) fully get awake.

"Put it back Jessica Day!" He heard Schmidt say. It snapped him awake because Schmidt carefully makes sure not to be loud so that he wouldn't deal with Nick in his cranky mood. Now Nick was amused and curious. Somehow he knew that if he walked out now, whatever was happening would stop, so he sat on his bed listening.

"No! I'm keeping it!" Jess shouted back. He smirked to her voice because he caught a slight squeak.

"Jess, this isn't an option! He'll be mad and you'll guys fight causing me some unattractive stress!" Schmidt responded.

"For what?! I'm cold, I have nothing else, and this is so warm!" Jess said much more quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He wondered what those two could possibly be fighting over. He sighed and decided to get dressed to stop the fighting. The faster it stops, the quicker he gets back to his sleep.

"Schmidt! Stop tugging at it! It's weird and I won't let you!"

"Guys! He's probably awake now from your damn screaming." Winston hissed at them. Nick noticed it got quiet for a moment before he heard muffled voices. Steps were walking to the hallway and nothing loud was heard. Maybe he didn't need to stop the argument, since Winston took care of it.

"Schmidt is such an idiot. I'm cold! Nothing unusual about that." Nick caught Jess say with a low voice. He guessed she would go to her room to cool off, but then he heard her steps come closer to his door. She made a small kick at his door before mumbling something.

Was she planning to come in his room? To make sure she didn't wake him up? He shook his head a rubbed his eye before walking out of his room.

"Aw great, he's up." Schmidt sarcastically said holding his head down near his coffee. Winston clicked his tongue in a scolding way.

"Hey man, what's with the noise?" Nick asked with slight annoyance. The shining light from the morning harshly blinded him for a moment. It took a moment to adjust to the different lighting since his room is dim. The smell of coffee, tea, and bacon wafted into his nose. He quickly hurried to get a plate of breakfast.

"Ask Jess. We have to go as of _now_." Schmidt said grabbing Winston away from his coffee and out the door. Nick raised an eyebrow at them but then made his attention towards the sizzling bacon. One of the perks for having Jess as a morning person is that she makes breakfast for everyone and leaves some over once Nick gets up. He devoured the first couple of strips satisfying his hunger before he heard the bathroom door open.

"Nick? Did I wake you up?" Jess asked him startled by his presence. She looked sorry and guilty for a moment but quickly smiled at him. Nick gazed at her. Her hair was let down and her eyes held a twinkle. She was wearing black shorts and his hoodie sagging over her petite body. _His _hoodie. She looked so beautiful that Nick had to smile widely and cover it up with his mug.

"Don't worry about, Jess." Nick replied a bit later then he would have liked. She shrugged and eyed him again. He tried to sit there not noticing her burning stare but it grew harder as each second passed. He cleared his throat and tried to distract her from looking at him.

"Uh, Jess? Why are you wearing my hoodie?" He asked. She quickly snapped out of her gaze and looked away from him. She was blushing and Nick was surprised that she could even look more adorable. He looked away from her afraid his cheeks were tinged in a light red.

"I was cold in the laundry room and I took one of your hoodies out of the drier." She explained while rubbing her arm and looking at the ground. He smirked but felt a certain warm sensation in him. This is what she does to him often now. When she does anything that would have angered or annoyed him a year ago, he smiles and watches her with amusement.

"Oh." He said before sipping his coffee and nibbling on another strip of bacon. She looked up at him catching his eyes and they shared a moment.

"You're not mad? Schmidt warned me that a fight between us would occur so he told me to put it back." Jess whispered. Nick arched an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not mad Jess. It's okay. Schmidt is being stupid." Nick replied. He got up putting his breakfast away and heading to the bathroom for a shower since he's up and doubt he could go back to sleep. When he passed Jess, he took a quick glance at her to notice her gorgeous figure again, and then went to the bathroom door.

"Uh..!" Jess started. Nick looked over his shoulder to see what she wanted to say.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?"

"I don't know."

Nick smirked playfully and left into the bathroom.

Later that day, he finds himself lounging on the couch watching a movie. Schmidt, Cece, Winston, and Daisy all left to some huge party Cece was invited to. She invited everyone but Jess declined saying that she's behind in grading papers and Nick wasn't in the mood for a crowded area with potentially bad music blasting through speakers. Besides, he knows how Jess can get when she's left alone in the loft.

"May I join you?" Jess asks surprising him for a moment. She's still wearing his hoodie but changed into her pajama bottoms.

"Sure."

She plops down next to him and scoots closer. He doesn't feel as awkward as he thought he _should_ be. Instead he places his arm around her making her lean on have a good time talking and joking. Jess yawns near the middle of the movie and Nick's about to suggest to her to go to bed.

"Nick?"

He looks down at her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for not leaving me alone." She yawns again. Nick smiles and nods. She takes a moment to get closer to him and yawns.

"It's just I get scared being alone. Wearing your hoodie makes me feel safe. Having you around is better though." She finishes. He can feel her slower breathing and a small smile. He doesn't know what to say since he's too shocked. But he kisses her forehead before returning to the movie.

Eventually, the movie ends and she dozes off with her head on his shoulder. No one has come home and he's guessing Schmidt's with Cece and Winston's with Daisy. He starts to move Jess so she can go to her room and she just squirms a little before clutching onto his shirt.

"Jess." He whispers in her ear.

"Mmm…tired." She mumbles. Nick sighs and smiles. She looks cute refusing to go to bed. He takes in her smell of strawberries and vanilla. He adjusts himself to have her resting her head on his chest and she loosened her grip.

"Nick…" She whispers. He looks down to her to see her eye lids drooping and she's still in the state of sleep.

"Yes, Jess?"

"Bed, please."

He nods and carries her to her bedroom. After he puts her in bed and covered her, he's heading out the door ready to sleep too.

"Stay." Jess quietly says to him. Nick hesitated for a moment debating if she's just talking sleep nonsense or she really is asking him to stay. He shrugs and gets into bed with her holding her in his arms. It feels right and he's ignoring the part of him who wants him to leave to his room.

"Nick?"

"Hmm…"

"Your hoodies are going be mine."

Nick felt his heart skip a beat. He chuckles and she cuddles closer. He drifts into a blissful sleep next to a cute hoodie thief. He didn't care that she'll own his hoodies.

This is just what the price may be for every hoodie.


End file.
